


Poe

by night_in_transit



Series: The End of the World as We Know it [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Drabble, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Modern Era, POV Loki (Marvel), POV Third Person, Red String of Fate, Reincarnation, loki loves books, teenage loki, teenage thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_in_transit/pseuds/night_in_transit
Summary: "Sometimes I’m terrified of my heart; of its constant hunger for whatever it is it wants; the way it stops and starts."- Edgar Allan Poe





	Poe

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first short story I'm writing for my series The End of the World as We Know it. This story takes place in the middle of the beginning of a longer story called Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close (it's part two of this series). This is just a drabble to get my thoughts flowing.

Rain poured outside and peals of thunder cracked the sky, dark and dreary and close to whimsical in the way that the water was starting to stand inches high in the road, rippling with every drop. It was almost romantic, he was thinking to himself. Not romantic as in the sky was breaking open only for him, but romantic in the way that only he knew what was on the other end of this flood. It was romantic because only he knew the plight behind the storm, and he was alone in knowing. He was the sole confidante, perhaps against any and all a person's wishes, but the secret, not really a secret because it didn't really matter in the grand scheme of things, was his to keep, and he would; he would keep it forever if it meant feeling close to another person, close to the only other person he ever wanted to be close to.

Loki breathed softly, barely a sigh, his fingers skimming down the side of the book held carefully in his lap. His thoughts occupied, he had been reading the same line for four minutes. Maybe it was the rain that had him so caught up, perhaps it was the text he was reading; Edgar Allan Poe always dug a little too deep into him, if Loki wasn't careful. And he wasn't being. He'd hardly thought to be careful as he setting with a book on his bed and listened to the rain.

 _Sometimes_ , he read again. _I'm terrified of my heart._

Loki paused again, barely thinking, sluggish almost. It was the type of behavior only a rainy Saturday in autumn could invoke. The kind of afternoon that made him wish he'd made a cup of tea. But he wasn't keen on the idea of moving from his blankets, so Loki tried again.

_Sometimes I'm terrified of my heart; of its constant hunger for whatever it wants._

A thrilling clap of thunder snapped Loki's head up, and his eyes reverted back to the window. His heart beat harder, just once; a palpitation. There was the smallest trace of lightening in the air, like a suggestion. Loki could taste it fizzing on his tongue, but the hint was too small to mean much more; it wasn't even an appetizer. The only thing that kept him satisfied was knowing he was the only one who could taste it, save for Thor himself.

And that was the first time he'd permitted himself to think about Thor since Friday's football game. He thought he could've done better, maybe make it at least a full day without thinking about him, but Loki found, with the sleepy sound of rain and a good collection of stories to dull his sharp mind, he couldn't quite object; not today, at least.

With his mind free to think, now, about whatever it so wanted to, his book lay forgotten in his lap. Thor was angry, Loki knew from the jagged lines of lightening zigzagging across the sky like warning signs. Loki wasn't sure why; he didn't need to know why. It was enough for him to know what Thor was feeling, even if he sat under someone else's roof neighborhoods away. They were still connected. He was Thor's secret keeper, and Thor was his. 

They didn't know why they were linked together in such an unparalleled fashion. Loki only remembered that, for as long as he could remember, there was someone else on earth that shared his same breath and was entirely certain of his existence, whoever it may have been. There was never a pull or draw, a desire to be near that person; just the constant knowledge that there was someone else on this earth who existed beside him, with him. And Thor, for all his pretending to be stupid, had felt Loki's being for what felt like an eternity to them.

They didn't know why they had the link, didn't know why others didn't. They had no idea where Thor's lightening and thunder and rain came from or what it was supposed to be used for. They didn't know the reason behind Loki's magic, which was all they knew to call it because that was what it seemed.

It was so hard to find any reason for. Thor seemed driven to finding out the meaning behind his, frankly, paranormal abilities because, well, they were his. That seemed to be all that matter to Thor on the case of 'Why?' Sometimes he asked Loki if they were meant for something greater, to transcend, and Loki would ask him what he meant, exactly. And Thor would shrug and say perhaps they were gods. He only ever said those things when he was lost, completely, with no lead on the 'Why?' During those times, after Thor would say those things, Loki would throw his head up, not to laugh but to wonder; were they gods? But the idea was ridiculous, because gods don't end up picking locks to school roofs and playing football in an American high school. Gods were supposed to be dancing in Greece or painting the skies in Norway or playing tricks in the forests of China. Gods did not have to find a meaning to their existence.

But Loki, Loki wanted to find their reason from something else. It wasn't enough that the powers were his. He thought that if he found their reason, it would be enough to bind the two of them together forever. Not in love or lust or anything like that; Loki just wanted to have Thor belong to him forever. It was one of the strangest things he'd ever felt in his life. He knew sometimes that he hated Thor, despised him deeply, and, other times, he could never be prouder of him. And, yet, despite all the unsavory things he felt about Thor, a part of Loki cried to have him stay his. It almost felt like a deep longing for something long lost. It frightened Loki, but he stifled it because he refused to be afraid of his own musings. But the thing about it that really made him tremble the most, was that notion, deep, deep inside of him that told him he'd do anything to bind Thor to him to the grave. And that was the truly scary thing, to be willing to kill even them both to keep them together.

Loki closed his eyes, briefly, before returning to his novel. These thoughts were of the sort that regularly got him in trouble, and he'd been doing very well as of late. It would be best if he stopped now, he knew.

Instead, he looked back at his book and read, _Sometimes I'm terrified of my heart; of its constant hunger for whatever it wants. The way it stops and starts._


End file.
